Cookies, Making Out, and an Embarrassed, Protective Papa
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: It was four thirty-seven in the morning. Her dad was in the bakery. Baking. Her dad had just seen Ladybug stroll into the bakery, take three chocolate chip cookies, shove one in her mouth, then transform into his daughter. Reveal Fic. Three-Shot. LadyNoir. Adrinette.
1. Chapter 1

A midnight akuma battle led to Marinette having to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night, flipping off of her balcony and, in a rush, forgetting to make sure the trapdoor was left unlocked for her so she could sneak back in. This wasn't a big deal. She could just go in through the front door. She knew where the hidden key was and her parents would be none the wiser.

This wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact the battle took ages. Like four and a half hours. It was four thirty-two in the morning when Ladybug and Chat Noir finally said their goodnights and went back to their respective houses. Tired from the long battle Ladybug used the key to get into the house, grabbing a pair of yesterday's cookies for Tikki and one for herself, her transformation dropping while she one of the chocolate chip cookies in her mouth. Then there was the crashing noise that came from the kitchen. She was half asleep one moment and wide awake the next because she forgot.

It was four thirty-seven in the morning.

Her dad was in the bakery.

Baking.

Her dad had just seen Ladybug stroll into the bakery, take three chocolate chip cookies, shove one in her mouth, then transform into his daughter.

"Uh, hi Papa." She gave the man a sheepish smile and the man just stood there, staring at the young woman in front of him, not quite sure what to make of the scene in front of him, eventually deciding the best course of action would be to continue baking so he could open on time.

"Go back to bed, Marinette. I'm sure you're tired. We'll talk about this later." When Marinette looked at her father nervously he gave her a gentle, reassuring look. "I won't tell your mother. Go to bed. Get some rest."

Before walking up to her room she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

At school the next day Marinette was a bundle of nerves. She was jittery, unable to focus on any of the notes that she was being forced to take. Alya suspected something happened between her and a certain blonde, but Adrien didn't act any different than usual. "Girl," Alya spoke up between classes, "what's going on?"

"N-nothing!" Of course Alya didn't believe this for a moment. Marinette's voice was about three octaves too high, similar to the squeaky panicky tone she got when Adrien spoke to her unexpectedly. This went on the entirety of the school day.

If Marinette was panicky then her father was an absolute disaster. The entire day images of Ladybug jumping from roof to roof, sitting on the Eiffel Tower, performing death-defying stunts, fighting akumas, doing who knows what behind the scenes. Tom had seen the way his daughter put herself in danger for the city. There was nothing more terrifying. When reports of an akuma came on the news Tom's attention was fully on the television.

Marinette rushed out of the classroom when the news of an akuma came out, claiming she had to use the restroom. Weirdly enough, Adrien followed after her, excusing himself to the guys restroom, but she decided to ignore that for the moment. The akuma was called Paper Cut, who, at one point, was a small, young, mousy librarian with pale skin, dark eyes, wispy light brown hair and large glasses that took up most of her face. Now she looked like a dominatrix with gray skin, flowing black hair, bright red lips, a skin tight dress made out of book pages, and a black leather whip. The glasses still consumed most of her face, though. She was upset that the couples in her books were nothing like couples in real life and wanted to cut down every couple who didn't have a perfect storybook romance, which seemed to be nearly every couple in Paris. If they didn't meet her definition of perfection then she used her whip and forced them to make out with one another. Heavily. So now there were thirty or so couples hard core making out underneath the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug and Chat Noir apparently didn't meet the romantic standards Paper Cut wanted, so she used her whip on the two of them, missing the first time, getting Chat Noir the second time, and Ladybug the third, causing them to passionately make out with one another. Paper Cut strolled up them, taking her time, looking at the two of them with a smile on her face. "So, Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is it! Why don't we take off those silly little Miraculous of yours?" There really wasn't anything the two of them could do. They were trapped, locking lips with one another, unable to escape each other's grasp. (There was a little part in each of them that didn't want to escape one another's grasp but neither of them would ever admit that.) Paper Cut had her hand on Ladybug's earlobe when a force knocked the villain to the ground, followed by Ladybug and Chat Noir forcefully being pulled apart from one another.

When Tom Dupain saw what Paper Cut was doing he rushed out of the bakery, running to where the attacks were happening. Ladybug wasn't just the savior of Paris anymore. She was his little girl, and his little girl needed help. He made it just in time, tackling Paper Cut to the ground, getting up and breaking apart Chat and his daughters kiss. "Thank you, sir." Chat said gratefully, giving a small salute to the man before rushing to the fallen akuma and ripping the glasses from her face, breaking them in half and releasing the akuma.

Ladybug was bright red and refused to make eye contact with either Chat or her father while she purified the butterfly. Neither of the superheroes used their powers, meaning there was no rush for either of them to leave.

Chat Noir, Tom Dupain and Ladybug now stood in a circle. Ladybug and Tom were both bright red, Chat oblivious to what was going on. No one said a word for a few moments until Tom cleared his throat and looked at Chat Noir. "You, um, keep my daughter safe, okay?"

Tom then turned and made a hasty retreat, Ladybug looking after him in shock. "Papa!" she called after him, but he was already gone.

Ladybug turned and looked at Chat, who's jaw was nearly on the ground. "My, uh, father found out my identity."

Chat recovered from his momentary shock and looked at Ladybug before giving a smirk. "Well, well, M'Lady. So did I." He gave her a wink and started to saunter away, a smirk plastered on his face. "You're a good kisser, Marinette. I'll see you in class, tomorrow." He looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "I mean, you sit right behind me." He ran off and headed back to his home, leaving Ladybug to sink to the ground, reeling in shock. Her father had just seen her make out with Chat Noir, who just so happened to be the love of her life, Adrien Agreste. She would never be able to face either of them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ask and thou shall receive (I guess)!_

* * *

At school the next day Adrien noticed Marinette was avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. He would shoot her debonair smiles and they would be returned with bright red blushes and looks of astonishment. It was like she could hardly believe that he was the masked hero Chat Noir. He couldn't blame her, though. The possibility of Ladybug being in his class never crossed his mind, but now that he knew it was her there was really nobody else it could be. Marinette and Ladybug were both kind, brave, selfless, and disliked Chloe. Suddenly all the disgusted looks and the times she stranded him with the high maintenance blonde made sense. He couldn't believe he had a crush on his classmate and didn't realize it. He made out with his classmate and didn't realize it. Wonderful. Adrien decided he was going to get Marinette to talk to him at lunch. Hopefully. He turned around in his chair to make another attempt to catch her attention but she was suddenly very interested with her fingernails. His face fell and he turned back in his chair and went back to looking at his assignment, really not interested in studying the large chunk of literature placed in front of him.

"Girl, Adrien was totally looking at you! Say something to him!" Adrien gave a wry smile. At least Alya had his back.

"I- I can't." Marinette and Alya really needed to learn to whisper more quietly. Nino and Adrien often overheard the girl's conversations, though they couldn't often make sense of what they meant by anything. Adrien understood everything here loud and clear. Nino still looked perplexed and gave his friend a look.

"I'll tell you later," Adrien whispered much more quietly to his friend, who nodded in response and went back to eavesdropping.

"I mean you're never going to get a date with him like that, much less make out with him or any..." They heard Alya's voice fade away, a moment of silence, followed by squealing, which caused Adrien and Nino to sink further in their seats and the rest of the class to give Alya and Marinette their undivided attention. "Sorry!"

The class slowly turned back to their work and Alya went back to speaking with Marinette. "You made out with Adrien?"

"I- I- what? You can't know that!"

"You turned into a tomato when I jokingly mentioned making out. If I couldn't figure that out then I wouldn't be much of a journalist would I? Besides, you can't keep a secret to save your life. It's why I know you're not Ladybug." Marinette started coughing, and Adrien struggled to hold back a laugh.

Nino shot the blonde another look and Adrien just waved it off, his best friend continuing to look wide eyed at him because he was internally freaking out because if what Alya said is true that means Marinette made out with Adrien ergo his best friend made out Marinette and didn't tell him!

"We- uh," Marinette was fading fast, struggling and hoping the class would end and release her from the hellish nightmare.

This was when Adrien decided he needed to help his lady out and turned in his chair. He would cover for her and not blow his and Nino's eavesdropping cover with one cleverly spoken sentence. "Marinette, I really need to talk to you about that akuma yesterday."

"Oh," and the excitement drained from Alya's eyes almost instantaneously only to be replaced by a terrifying inquisitive look that only Alya would be able to conjure up. "So, Adrien, you and Marinette got caught up with that akuma yesterday?" He nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Um," he couldn't really say that they were fighting the akuma, or attempting to when they got caught and had to be rescued by Tom. "We were on a date." He glanced at Marinette who was glaring daggers at him but dared not go against his story knowing the alternative was revealing their identities. "You're a really good kisser, Marinette," he said knowing full well that he could only get away with making such a bold statement because he was Adrien and not Chat at the moment. If he was Chat he would have been sent flying into a building already. It would have been worth it.

"Adrien!" Alya was ecstatic.

"Adrien!" Nino was baffled.

"Adrien!" Marinette was about to murder him.

"Adri-kins!" And Chloe must have overheard them because she was making her way towards the group with steam coming out of her ears. "Excuse me!" She planted herself in front of the model, raging. "Did I just hear you say you took Marinette on a date yesterday?"

"Oh, um, hi Chloe. Apparently you heard me say that... Yeah, I took Marinette on a date yesterday."

He could see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out how on earth Marinette landed a date with Adrien before coming to the conclusion that Adrien must be taking out all the girls in the class because he was such a nice guy and there was really no other way that Marinette would land a date with _her_ Adri-kins. "Oh, well when is my date, Adrien?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, it's only fair. You took Marinette out on one so now it's my turn."

"Uh, Chloe look," Marinette half hoped that he would fess up to the lie and just reveal their identities just so she could escape from whatever universe she was in but she knew this wouldn't be the case. She was completely unprepared for what came out of his mouth next, "Marinette is my girlfriend so I can't go on a date with you."

The class when silent. Everyone seemed to hear Adrien say _those_ words. Marinette is my girlfriend. Those words filled the empty space and even the teacher was looking at the boy with a stunned and perplexed look before she let out a cough, realizing class was going to let out soon. "Re-return to your seat, Chloe." Miss Bustier put her teacher face back on and walked to the front of the class. "I have a group project to hand out. You're going to be working in groups that I'm going to assign. Ivan, Juleka and Nathaniel are group one. Chloe, Alix, Rose and Mylene are group two. Max, Sabrina, Kim are group three, and anyone I didn't call are going to be group four." She passed out the papers. "You're all going to be analyzing different characters from Les Miserables. Study their character arcs, and differentiate plot points from the book and the play. Group one had Jean Valjean, group two has Javert, group three has Cosette and Marius, group four has Eponine. Due Monday! Presentations are to be fifteen minutes each. No trading groups or characters," she said that last part looking at Chloe, who she knew was going to protest. "Class dismissed!"

Marinette planned on running out the door, sprinting to her house, locking herself away in her room and dying of embarrassment, and she liked to think she would have, if she didn't immediately trip whilst taking her first step, only to be helped back to her feet by Adrien, her "boyfriend."

"Can I please talk to you?"

Marinette relented, waving bye to Nino and Alya and getting pulled away by Adrien. She didn't know if her heart was going to burst with happiness or anxiety. He led her to the park where they sat on a bench. Adrien pulled out a pair of sandwiches and passed one to the dark haired girl. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said all those things without-" he looked into her eyes and he was lost. She had captured him completely as both Ladybug and Marinette. "You're beautiful."

"What?"

"What?" He pulled at his blue scarf and let out a nervous laugh. "I-is it hot today or is that just me?"

"Adrien," she looked at him deadpan, "it's December."

He nodded. "Uh, yeah. So it is. December. Cold. Great." He took a deep breath and spoke again. "I'm sorry. I've just been in love with you forever and now I know who you are and I really can't-" he stopped again, but not because he got distracted by her eyes, or hair, or the cute little freckles that were _just_ noticeable in the right light... okay maybe he did get a bit distracted, but it was because giant roses were being thrown at them. Roses. With thorns. The size of small trees. "Really? Now?"

"Can it, kitty. We've got an akuma to capture!" Marinette didn't waste time in grabbing Adrien's wrist and pulling him into the first alley she found, quickly but throughly looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Pink light filled the alley and Marinette was replaced by Ladybug in an instant. "That was pretty cool," Adrien smiled. He had just seen her transform and he was incredibly giddy. And she was looking at him unamused. Right. Not the time. "Sorry. Plagg, Claws Out!" Green light and Adrien was replaced with Chat Noir.

They made their way to the roof of the building and leapt from roof to roof, looking for the akumatized victim. She was at the park they were just at, creating a forest of the roses. The akuma was a young woman dressed in a... was that a Japanese school girl sailor uniform? Deep breaths, Chat. "I am Yandorable and I will get Senpai to notice me!"

"Not a Yandere," Chat groaned. Yandorable, along with the Japanese school girl uniform, had pink hair, pale pink skin, and giant heart shaped glassed that formed a mask on her face. Wasn't hard to figure out her motive. She wanted senpai to notice her. "What does she expect to do with giant roses?" he asked, not seeing any danger before running to one of the pink roses, touching it, and subsequently shrinking. "Oh, the roses do things. Wonderful."

Ladybug saw the whole thing and was now trying to suppress her laughter. She went over to Chat and picked him up off the ground. He easily fit in the palm of her hand. "Oh, Chat! You're so little!"

He gave a courteous bow. "Travel size for your convenience, M'Lady. I think I'd rather travel myself though."

"Kitty! You sound like a chipmunk!"

"Seriously? I'm a cat! I eat chipmunks for breakfast! I'm a disgrace!"

"Come on, kitty. I'm sure one of these flowers will turn you back." She walked over to a red one and threw him up so he was on top of the flower. He grew and came down... as a woman. "At least I'm the right size..."

Labybug smirked and her eyes landed on his chest. "Oh, I'd say you're quite a few sizes above 'the right size.'"

He... She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny. Let's just defeat her so I can get back to normal."

"Senpai? Senpai, where are you?" Yandorable called out in a high pitch voice that made both Ladybug and Chat Noir cringe. She got a glimpse of Ladybug and Chat. "I see you found my flowers. Great aren't they? Each color does something different!"

She grabbed a rose and touched the petals, changing the color to orange and throwing it at Ladybug and Chat. They dodged, the flower hitting one of the giant tree sized roses, turning it to ice. "Orange you glad we missed that one?"

"We need to focus on finding where the akuma is!"

"You mean it's not in that picture of the guy she's kissing right now?"

Sure enough the girl was making out with a picture of a blonde guy muttering senpai quietly over and over. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called and down came "gum?" She looked around, seeing the girl and Chat. "Ew. Okay." Ladybug popped the gum in her mouth and sighed. "Look over there, Chat!"

Chat looked away and Ladybug ripped a couple strands of hair out. "Ow! What was that for."

Ladybug sighed. "You'll see." She spit out the gum and put the strands of hair in it. "Yandorable, I think I have something you might like! Senpai's gum and hair!" Ladybug never sounded less enthused.

"What! How did you get senpai's gum?" Yandorable ran over to Ladybug and snatched the gum and Chat caught on quickly. He grabbed the picture out of her hand while Yandorable ran to Ladybug, ripping the picture and releasing the akuma. Ladybug caught and purified it, causing things to go back to normal. Chat was no longer a woman.

"Pound it!" Chat held is fist out and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Chat. That was almost too easy!"

"I was turned into a woman! I hardly say it was an easy fight for me. I was really confused."

Ladybug sighed and held out her fist to his.

"Chat?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"What you were saying at the bench earlier? I love you too."

Chat smiled and took Ladybug in his arms, vaulting off to her room. They could hardly keep their lips off of one another's.

It was one fifty-four in the afternoon.

Their friends were in Marinette's room.

Working on the project.

Their friends had just seen Ladybug and Chat Noir burst into Marinette's room, lip locked, really enjoying themselves, then transform into their best friends.

Alya hit her head against a textbook. "My career in journalism is over!"

* * *

 _I hope y'all enjoyed. I might make a part three for Gabriel (which this was supposed to be then it turned into Alya and Nino). We'll see!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Go was so old school, but that didn't stop Gabriel form playing it. He had downloaded the app a few years ago when Pokemon Go was at the height of popularity, when Adrien was going out to play the mobile game with his little friends, Nino, Alya and Marinette. Gabriel was using the app in a vain attempt to relate to his son, asking him to compare the benefits of a "Bulb-dinosaur, charming salamander, or a squirt-turtle," only to be laughed at, Adrien's shoulders shaking.

Gabriel decided to pick the squirt-turtle, finding the little blue creature charming. Squirt-turtle turned out to just be called squirtle, hence his son's laughter, and the squirtle become Gabriel's little buddy, picking up a butterfree and a Mr. Mime for good measure.

The little hobby that started out as an effort to become closer to his son ended up becoming a full blown addiction. Gabriel had made time in his schedule for daily pokemon hunts (an hour a day, typically at night so no one saw the famous Gabriel Agreste playing a cell phone application designed for those damn Millennials. He was a fine, upstanding, regal member of high society who could do no wrong. There was the whole Hawkmoth thing but he was going to ignore that for the time being.) He was on one of these little pokemon hunts, wearing a dark hoodie over his head to block anyone from seeing him in the darkness, when he noticed a ledyba and a meowth appear on hsi radar, seemingly coming from a close by alley. He stalked the radar, closing in on the two pokemon, ready to engage in a virtual battle, when he heard the sound of someone, above him? On the roof?

Gabriel ducked down behind a pile of cardboard boxes that stood next to a dumpster. He'd rather mingle with the trash than have someone discover his embarrassing secret. He was not prepared for what he saw next.

Ladybug and Chat Noir came down from the roof, hand in hand, Ladybug giving a quick once-over, not looking over the scene throughly, before dropping her transformation, a black haired girl with big blue eyes, a very familiar black haired girl with big blue eyes, standing in her place. Gabriel had to put his hand to his mouth to keep from exclaiming. His enemy had just revealed herself to him, and she was none the wiser. Even better, she was his son's girlfriend of two years. Surely he could figure out a way to take her miraculous without looking suspicious.

He kept watching, his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Ladybug- no, Marinette, was now leaning in towards Chat Noir, placing a very -ahem- passionate kiss on Chat Noir's lips, the two getting very handsy with one another. Gabriel started to see red. How dare Marinette cheat on Adrien with Chat- oh crap. Chat dropped his transformation and in his place, still lip locked with Marinette, was his son.

Gabriel was at a loss for words. He didn't know if he should stay seated, watching the scene unfold before him, or reveal himself and berate the children for making out in such a filthy, public place. He chose the former. He needed the fact that he knew to stay secret so he could figure out a way to steal their Miraculouses. Now that he knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir were, however, the task suddenly became a whole lot easier.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked away form the alley, large smiles on their faces. The smiles weren't dumb, love-stricken smiles, though. They were the smiles of two conspirators who's plot had just gone according to plan.

"So, your dad saw us?"

Adrien nodded. "Oh, yeah. No way he didn't miss that show. I was half expecting him to come out and give us a verbal beat-down for being so handsy in a public place." Adrien let out a laugh. "Now we just wait and see what kind of abuse he throws at us when he's Hawkmoth."

The two of them discovered Hawkmoth's identity completely by accident. They weren't sure if they should blame Marinette's good luck or Adrien's bad luck, but it happened nonetheless. Marinette was dropping off one of her designs in Gabriel's office two weeks before, Adrien with her, when he sneezed, scattering papers that were on the desk everywhere, Marinette coming across costume designs for Hawkmoth. With Gabriel's measurements, the model, as well as a drawing of a model the looked suspiciously like Gabriel, and a confession on another paper, talking about how he, Gabriel Agreste, was going to steal the miraculous.

The two hatched their plan, planning on revealing themselves to Hawk-father in an attempt to throw him off. Or just see what he did.

Over the following weeks the akuma sightings were less and less, but the ones that did appear catered more the Adrien and Marinette's individual interests and weaknesses. Nino and Alya found the whole situation hilarious, laughing when Marinette was attacked by an akumatized Adrien Agreste fangirl, having to be rescued from "death lasers" by Chat Noir, who also found the whole thing hilarious. She got her revenge though when the following akumatized villain was a neon green pterodactyl who kept chasing Adrien around. Adrien was terrified of dinosaurs ever since the whole Animan incident, and Hawkmoth seemed to know this fact.

"Okay, we've let this go on long enough," Chat said, dropping his transformation on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng's. "We need to tell him to stop."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, this seemed to backfire on us completely. Why don't we just go wait in your father's office and tell him we know he's Hawkmoth and demand he turn over his Miraculous or you will reveal to the world that he is a Pokemon Go fanboy?"

Adrien loved the strong look in his lady's eyes, smiling at the light that illuminated her. "I love it when you talk sexy to me, M'Lady. After we do that want to come back here? I know I've got a couple of pokeballs of my own you can play with."

Marinette would have countered, exclaiming she would do more than that, but her mom beat her to the punch. Apparently there was a window open downstairs and her mom heard the entire exchange. "Make sure to use protection, Chat!"

They both stuttered, trying to figure out how to cover for the exchange. "Uh, Chat? Chat who? Chat's not up here, Mom! It's just Adrien."

Sabine stuck her head out the window and tilted it up so the two embarrassed teenagers could see the smirk on her face. "Oh please, Marinette. I've known you were Ladybug since the first akuma. Now be careful you two. I'm closing the window now."

Neither of them would ever truly recover from that exchange.

The next day the two sat in Gabriel's office and waited, and waited, left and got food and a board game, ate a fattening fast food lunch, played the entirety of Monopoly, then waited some more, until Gabriel finally showed up in his office, surprised to see Adrien and Marinette waiting for him. Or, formerly waiting for him. Now they were sitting on their stomachs engaged in an overly intense thumb war. They didn't even notice he came in, until he let out a stern cough, garnering their attention, the two springing to their feet, standing at attention. "Can I help you?" Gabriel asked, his voice stern.

"Yeah, we came to get your miraculous, Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel lost his composure momentarily, caught off guard by what the two teens in front of him were saying.

"And if I don't let you have it?"

Adrien shrugged, a smirk dancing on his face. "Then I reveal to the world that you have an obsession with Pokemon Go. So what will it be father? Pokemon Go, or your miraculous?"

Gabriel chose Pokemon Go, and promised to relinquish his title of Hawkmoth, but really did not want to give up his miraculous. Nooroo was Pokemon Go buddy and he didn't want to lose him. The teens complied, but warned Gabriel that if he ever used his powers for evil again, or attempted to steal their own miraculous, then his little secret would be revealed.

While Ladybug and Chat Noir had to fight other villains in the future, there was never another akuma. All was well in Paris.

* * *

 _Alright, we've actually reached the end this time! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I have been trying to figure out how to wrap up this story with a Gabriel reveal for a while and someone about Gabriel's age came into my work a week or so ago and the idea kind of sparked. I don't think this was as funny as chapter two, but it was fun to write nonetheless. I hope y'all enjoyed this little three-shot!_


End file.
